jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Renz
Lieutenant Renz war der Anführer einer der besten Sturmtruppenlegionen des Galaktischen Imperiums. Er war Colonel Dyer untergeordnet und übernahm nach dessem Tod dessen Kommando. Er war maßgeblich an der Schlacht von Endor sowie an der Gefangennahme einiger hoher Rebellensoldaten beteiligt. Auch war er Führer einer der besten imperialen Legionen an Sturmtruppen. Biografie Todessternbau auf Endor Eigenübersetzung von: „Take them out and destroy them, then.“ aus Ewoks – Shadows of Endor Als das Galaktische Imperium beschloss, den zweiten Todesstern auf dem Waldmond des Planeten Endors zu bauen, war Lieutenant Renz einer der ersten imperialen Offizier, die den Mond für diese Aufgabe betraten und mit dem Bau des Schildgenerators beauftragt wurden. Eigentlich hatte Renz geplant, auf dem Mond nach Spezies zu suchen, die er versklaven kann, um den Bau so nicht selbst erledigen zu müssen. Allerdings stieß er zuerst nur auf die Duloks, und diese waren zu aggressiv und ungehorsam, um als Sklaven gehalten werden zu können. Deshalb befahl Renz seinen Trupplern, die Duloks wieder aus dem Lager zu führen und anschließend umzubringen.Ewoks – Shadows of Endor Schlacht von Endor thumb|left|180px|Renz im Schildbunker mit [[Han Solo und Leia Organa]] Nach dem erfolgreichen Bau des Schildgenerators und des dazugehörigen Bunkers sowie der Fertigstellung zur Einsatzbereitschaft des Todessterns, attackierten die Rebellen das Galaktische Imperium über und auf Endor. Nachdem es einem kleinen Rebellen-Stoßtrupp unter der Führung des Schmugglers Han Solo gelungen war, durch den Hintereingang des Schildbunkers zum SLD-26-Schild vorzudringen und in eine imperiale Falle zu tappen, stürmte eine Abteilung Sturmtruppen unter dem Kommando von Renz und Dyer den Bunker und stellte die Rebellen. Nachdem Dyer durch einen Angriff von Han Solo zu Tode stürzte, gelang es Renz, Solo und die restlichen Mitglieder seines Trupps gefangen zu nehmen. Er führte die sich ergebenden Rebellen aus dem Bunker hinaus, wo mittlerweile ein Großteil der auf Endor stationierten imperialen Truppen eingetroffen waren. Doch kurze Zeit später wurde das Truppenaufgebot von dem Stamm der Ewoks angegriffen und damit der Bodenkampf durch unerwartete Hilfe neu entfacht. Ob Renz in der anschließenden Schlacht ums Leben kam oder in Gefangenschaft geriet, ist nicht bekannt. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Lieutenant Renz war ein sehr fähiger Lieutenant des Galaktischen Imperiums. Unter seinem Kommando stand eine der besten Legionen an Sturmtruppen, die der Imperator zu bieten hatte. Renz stand immer loyal zum Galaktischen Imperium und hasste die Rebellion über alles, weshalb er stets auf der Suche nach geheimen Rebellenaktiväten war. Außerdem war er ein guter Führer seiner Sturmtuppenlegion, sodass er mit ihrer Anwesenheit ein ernstzunehmender Gegner war. Zudem war Renz nutzorientiert und hatte deshalb weder Probleme damit, andere Wesen für seine Zwecke zu versklaven, noch damit, diese einfach hinzurichten, wenn sie ihm nicht mehr nutzten. Zudem trug er, wie die meisten Militär-Offiziere des Galaktischen Imperiums, sein Haar streng kurz und war immer in der offiziellen imperialen Uniform gekleidet. Bewaffnet war Renz mit einem DL-21 Blaster. Hinter den Kulissen thumb|right|250px|[[Lieutenant Renz von Gentle Giant]] * Lieutenant Renz verzeichnet seinen ersten Auftritt in Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter, in der er als imperialer Offizier auftaucht, der für die Gefangennahme des Rebellen-Stoßtrupps zuständig ist. Im Film wird er allerdings nicht namentlich identifiziert und auch nicht im Abspann aufgeführt. Im Film wurde er von Barrie Holland dargestellt. * Im Juni 1999 erschien das Erweiterungspack Endor Limited für das Star Wars Customizable Card Game. Die Karte Lieutenant Renz identifiziert ihn das erste Mal unter seinem tatsächlichen Namen. Weiterhin erhält er dort eine genauere Beschreibung sowie auch einen Rang. * Seinen letzten Auftritt erhielt Lieutenant Renz im im Oktober 2013 erschienenen Ewoks – Shadows of Endor von Zack Giallongo. Der Comic erzählt die Vorgeschichte zu Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter. Über Renz Verbleiben nach der Schlacht von Endor ist nicht bekannt, da er in keiner weiteren Quelle einen Auftritt hat. * In der originalen, englischsprachigen Fassung von Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter sagt Lieutenant Renz "You Rebel scum". Nach diesem Zitat benannte sich die bekannte Fanwebseite Rebelscum.com. * Gentle Giant produzierte später eine exklusive Minibüste von Lieutenant Renz. Diese wird neu mit Preisen ab 99,99€ gehandelt. Zudem erschien dazu ein von Barrie Holland unterschriebenes Kärtchen.Gentle Giant.com Quellen *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Ewoks – Shadows of Endor'' *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game'' – Endor Limited (Karte: Lieutenant Renz) Einzelnachweise en:Renz ja:レンズ nl:Renz ru:Ренз Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Personen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Offiziere Kategorie:Imperiale Offiziere Kategorie:Armeeoffiziere Kategorie:Imperiale Armeeoffiziere Kategorie:Leutnants Kategorie:Leutnants des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Legends